Kanikuła
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Chwile z życia młodych gniewnych. Mała ucieczka, jakaś szczera rozmowa. Wszystko w cieniu nadchodzącej wojny. Kanikuła to inaczej Syriusz, Psia Gwiazda.


Dorcas szła przez prawie puste korytarze Hogwartu, a jej kroki odbijały się echem od ścian. Było późne majowe popołudnie i prawie wszyscy żywi mieszkańcy zamku wylegli na błonia. Nie spodziewała się spotkać nikogo na drodze do Pokoju Wspólnego. Chciała tylko na chwilę wpaść do dormitorium po notatki z transmutacji i też wyjść na zewnątrz - złote słońce wpadające przez wysoko sklepione okna zachęcało ją do tego od rana. Zresztą Lily i Marlene już tam na nią czekały. Zdaje się, że chciały porozmawiać z nią o czymś ważnym.  
Pogrążona w myślach nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że nie jest w korytarzu sama. Starając się wyminąć podejrzanie wyglądający fragment ściany (nigdy nie można być pewnym, w co dziś bawi się Iryt) niemal wpadła na dwa ciała splecione w tak ciasnym uścisku, że ciężko było rozpoznać twarze.  
Ha. Ktoś tu chyba postanowił wykorzystać okazję i przeżyć chwile miłosnych uniesień z dala od słonecznych, lecz zatłoczonych błoni. Dwójka nawet nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, dopóki nie chrząknęła.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała i od razu chciała pójść dalej, jednak zauważyła coś ciekawego w tej plątaninie kończyn. Dziewczyna oderwała się od chłopaka i spojrzała na nią pytająco.  
\- Black? - prychnęła Dorcas z rozbawieniem, rozpoznając w końcu skórzaną kurtkę przyjaciela. - Wiesz, że Rogaś i Glizdek szukają cię mniej więcej od ostatniej lekcji?  
Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, ale szybko przerwała to jego partnerka.  
\- A co go obchodzą ci idioci? Jest teraz zajęty! Możesz im to przekazać – zmarszczyła swój pokryty grubą warstwą pudru nos i odwróciła się spowrotem w stronę chłopaka. Ten jednak najwyraźniej miał już inne plany, bo w jednej chwili wstał i otrzepał jeansy.  
\- Słuchaj, Jenny, tak naprawdę to Cas ma rację i chyba powinienem już iść i... no wiesz, cześć.  
\- Ej, no ale jak to! Przylazła tu ta... no, ona i od razu sobie idziesz? - dziewczyna nazwana Jenny jęknęła i również wstała, robiąc krok w stronę Syriusza.  
\- Bo mamy jutro bardzo ważny sprawdzian z transmutacji – wtrąciła jowialnie Dorcas. - Musimy się uczyć, sama wiesz, jaka jest McGonnagall. Poza tym, to potrzebne do OWUTEMów...  
Wiedziała, że wypowiadając słowo 'OWUTEMy', aktywowała interesujący tryb każdego ucznia pozwalający usprawiedliwić wszystko w momencie, w którym było to potrzebne do zaliczenia tych egzaminów. Co prawda skłamała, ponieważ jutro z transmutacji miała być tylko mała kartkówka, ale co jej to szkodzi? Jest przecież Dorcas. Idzie po trupach. A Syriusz wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał stać się trupem. Coś tu było nie tak i musiała jak najszybciej zaciągnąć go na spytki, z dala od tej laski.  
Niespodziewanie złapała chłopaka za rękaw kurtki i pociągnęła za sobą przez pusty korytarz. Po chwili zniknęli za gobelinem Hipolita Smrodliwego, żeby pojawić się trzy kondygnacje wyżej i dwa korytarze w bok. 

\- Mógłbyś mi podziękować – wytknęła mu, gdy siedzieli już w miarę spokojnie na szczycie jednej z mniej znanych hogwarckich wieżyczek.  
\- Nie potrzebowałem pomocy – warknął, wskakując na kamienny parapet i przerzucając nogi na drugą stronę. Okna tutaj nie posiadały szyb.  
\- Tere fere – mruknęła. Podeszła bliżej niego i oparła się głową o filar, spoglądając z góry na jezioro połyskujące w słońcu.  
Cisza przedłużała się z minuty na minutę. Jedynie z dołu dochodziły ich echa śmiechów i głośnych rozmów. Nauczycielom nawet nie przyszło do głowy uciszać ten wiosenny gwar. To była po prostu część uroków tej pory roku.  
W końcu zdecydowała się odezwać. Humor Łapy był raczej jednym z tych milczących, obrażonych na cały świat.  
\- Ta Jenny... to twoja nowa dziewczyna? - rzuciła lakonicznie, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję.  
\- Nie – burknął i machnął jej ręką przed nosem. - Walnięta szóstoroczna. Przyłazi na każdą próbę Quidditcha.  
\- Jesteś jej idolem – stwierdziła Dorcas i zaśmiała się, kiedy jej przyjaciel rzucił jej pełne oburzenia spojrzenie. Po chwili jednak spoważniała i usiadła na parapecie tuż obok niego. Nic nie mówiąc, siegnęła do kieszeni jeansowej katany i wyciągneła z niej nieco wymiętą paczkę Marlboro. Zapraszającym gestem wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę chłopaka. Ten wyjął dwa papierosy, a także schowaną między nimi zapalniczkę z wydrapanym damskim imieniem.  
Dał ją kiedyś swojej dziewczynie, która z wściekłością zwróciła mu ją niedługo później. A skoro zapalniczek nie wolno marnować, zachował ją po to, by jeszcze tego samego dnia przegrać ją w zakładzie z Dorcas.  
Zapalili równocześnie i zaciągnęli się głęboko, machając nogami po dwóch stronach parapetu. Teraz milczenie już nie przeszkadzało.  
Lekki wiatr wiał od strony lasu, niosąc ze sobą zapach nagrzanej słońcem ziemi i trawy, świeżo skoszonej przez Hagrida.  
Dorcas zupełnie zapomniała o notatkach i obietnicy spotkania z dziewczynami. Tu na górze było spokojnie i całkiem radośnie, jeśli nie patrzyłoby się na zgarbioną sylwetkę Łapy i jego ściągnięte w ponurym wyrazie brwi. Nagle wpadł jej do głowy świetny pomysł.  
\- Hej, Black – mruknęła, zaciągając się po raz ostatni. Rozgniotła niedopałek na kamiennym filarze i delikatnym ruchem różdżki sprawiła, że zniknął. - Co powiesz na spacer?  
\- Spacer? - podniósł głowę w jednej chwili, a Dorcas wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. W pewnych momentach tak bardzo przypominał jej psa, że nie mogła nic na to poradzić.  
\- No, spacer.  
\- Jasna sprawa!

Siedem lat wprawy w poruszaniu się tajnymi przejściami pozwoliło im wyjść ze szkoły nie zauważonymi. Po chwili już zamykali za sobą małe drzwiczki prowadzące od kuchni do ogródka warzywnego znajdującego się na tyłach zamku, tuż obok szklarni. Zaopatrzeni w papierosy, butelkę wody i jabłka wciśnięte im niemal przemocą przez skrzaty pracujące w kuchni, ruszyli przed siebie skrajem lasu. Z tego miejsca nie mógł ich zobaczyć nikt znajdujący się na błoniach. Również niewiele z okien wychodziło na tą stronę, z której zimą najczęściej wiały lodowate, północne wiatry.  
Teraz jednak było tu ciepło, a ścieżka znajdowała się w przyjemnym półcieniu.  
Po chwili fakt, że po raz pierwszy odkąd roztopiły się śniegi miała na sobie swoje ukochane pomarańczowe trampki skusił ją do zaproponowania Syriuszowi wyścigów. Oczywiście zatrzymali się już po niecałych trzystu metrach, zdyszani i czerwoni na twarzach, jednak w zdecydowanie lepszych nastrojach. Dorcas przysiadła zgięta w pół, trzymając się za brzuch. Nie wiedziała do końca, czy złapała ją znienawidzona kolka, czy po prostu kiszki bolą ją ze śmiechu na widok wycieńczonego Łapy.  
Napili się trochę wody z butelki schowanej w przepastnych kieszeniach jego ramoneski i ruszyli dalej przed siebie, nie przejmując się upływem czasu. Wiedzieli, że w pierwszy tak ciepły dzień profesorowie nie będą zaglądać każdemu po kolei do dormitoriów, żeby sprawdzić, czy baranki już śpią. W końcu profesorowie też byli ludźmi.

***

Do zachodu słońca brakowało dosłownie paru minut, a oni wciąż byli dość daleko od zamku. Krótko po ich wyścigach Syriusz zaczął mówić i jakoś tak się złożyło, że mówił długo. Mimo, że spodziewała się tego, nie mogła udawać spokojnej, gdy powiedział jej w końcu, o co chodzi.  
\- Regulus wstąpił do śmierciojadów. - prawie szepnął, odwracając głowę w bok, jakby miał nadzieję, że Dorcas jednak tego nie usłyszy. Taktownie nie krzyknęła, jednak jej usta uchylily się w zdziwieniu. Nawet ona nie sądziła, że może nastąpić to tak szybko. W końcu chłopak ledwo co skończył szesnaście lat. Wciąż jest jeszcze niepełnoletni!  
Atmosfera zagęściła się natychmiastowo, jednak żadne z nich nie czuło się niekomfortowo. Po prostu... przeżywali swoje emocje, jedno obok drugiego.  
\- Tylko nie mów, że ci przykro.  
\- Nie powiem – odchrząknęła. Szli wciąż przed siebie równym tempem. Dorcas zamachała ręką i wycelowała ogryzkiem jabłka w najbliższy dąb. Z najniższej gałęzi poderwała się jakaś sikorka, wściekle trzepocząc zielonkawymi skrzydełkami.  
\- Nieźle – parsknął Łapa z marną imitacją uśmiechu.  
\- Taa – mruknęła, przysuwając się do niego nieco bliżej.  
Słońce zaszło już za wzgórza, a oni z każdą chwilą zbliżali się do zamku. Dorcas przypomniało się, jak w pierwszej i drugiej klasie bała się Zakazanego Lasu. Lubiła przyrodę, ale kto mógł wiedzieć, co kryje się między tymi potężnymi drzewami i ich mrokiem, skoro przestrzegał przed nim nawet sam dyrektor? A teraz tak po prostu szła sobie jego skrajem, rozmawiając spokojnie i kończąc paczkę papierosów. Zostały trzy i postanowiła, że trzeba zachować je na później, wsunęła więc pomiętą paczkę spowrotem do kieszeni jeansów.

Dotarli do szklarni w momencie, w którym zza chatki Hagrida wynurzył się wielki, jaśniejący księżyc.  
\- Psst – syknął Łapa, chwytając ją za rękaw katany. Rozejrzał się podejrzliwie dookoła, ale nie zobaczywszy nikogo, ruszył biegiem przed siebie, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Po chwili już wspinał się na pochyły dach jednej z mniejszych szklarni, do której uczniowie zazwyczaj nie mieli wstępu (nie liczyła tu takich jednostek wybitnych jak Alice, od niedawna będąca dziewczyną Franka Longbottoma).  
Ciężkie skórzane buty i brzęcząca sprzączkami ramoneska raczej nie pomagały Łapie wejść na górę. Dorcas stała i przyglądała się mu, przeklinając się w myślach, ponieważ nie wzięła ze sobą aparatu, choć zazwyczaj nosiła go raczej wszędzie. Gdy w końcu dotarł na górę, opadł wyczerpany na szkło dachu, uśmiechając się do niej z dumą.  
\- Teraz ty!  
Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy, oparła swoje wysłużone trampki o śliską ścianę i odepchnęła się dłońmi do góry. Trzy spore kroki i już siedziała tuż obok bezbrzeżnie zdziwionego Łapy.  
\- Wiesz, że jutro _naprawdę_ mamy tą kartkówkę z transmutacji? - uśmiechnęła się do niego, odwracając uwagę od jego oczywistej przegranej w tej niepisanej konkurencji przed chwilą.  
\- Wmhmf – mruknął niewyraźnie, kładąc się do tyłu i przeciągając ręce.  
\- A twoi złoci chłopcy zabiją cię za nieobecność przy jakimś tysiącu żartów, które zdąrzyli dziś zrobić.  
\- Yhmmf.  
\- Lily i Marlene zabiją mnie...  
\- Hympff.  
\- A McGonnagal zabije nas oboje za nieobecność na kolacji. I takie tam... znikanie. Znów.  
\- Merlinie, Cas. Zamknij się.  
\- Od kiedy jesteś taki wrażliwy?  
\- Od kiedy zachowujesz się jak pierwsza lepsza nastolatka?  
Dorcas postanowiła nie odpowiadać. Wyciągnęła się tuż koło Łapy, wbijając oczy w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Nie chciała mu powiedzieć, że może to dlatego, że on tylko za takimi się rozgląda. Nie chciała nawet zaczynać tego tematu, bo tak samo jak bycia dziewczęcą, bała się wchodzenia w związki. Jej jedyny do tej pory związek okazał się galaktyczną niemal porażką. Poza tym, koniec siódmej klasy to nie był czas na romanse. Początek wojny... nie był czasem na miłość. Wiedziała, że obydwoje doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.  
Noc była bezchmurna i całe niebo usiane było lśniącymi punkcikami. Było je widać doskonale, tak samo jak drogę mleczną – za to kochała Hogwart. Poza tym, dzięki swojemu tacie rozpoznawała nawet więcej niż kilka podstawowych konstelacji, za co była mu bezmiernie wdzięczna. Gdyby nie to, nie zaliczyłaby pierwszego półrocza z Astronomii w piątej klasie. A teraz nie miałaby tak świetnej zabawy, zawstydzając raz po raz Syriusza nieznajomością ich nazw.  
Biedak, nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tak śmieszy ją, że nie potrafi wskazać umiejscowienia gwiazdy o nazwie Kanikuła.  
Ostatnie papierosy wypalili w ciszy, przerywanej od czasu do czasu cichym pohukiwaniem sów od strony sowiarni.  
\- Wiesz, Łapa...  
\- No.  
\- Chodźmy do zamku. Robi się zimno.  
Nie odpowiedział jej, lecz po chwili wyciągnął w jej stronę ramię i objął ją, przyciskając do swojego boku. Momentalnie spięła się i spojrzała na niego. Wywróciła nawet oczami, jednak on wciąż patrzył w niebo. Och, cała ta sytuacja stawałaby się zbyt romantyczna... gdyby nie fakt, że ona była Cas, a on był Łapą. Byli przyjaciółmi, a to był po prostu głupi wieczór, potrzebny, by chłopak pogodził się ze stratą brata. _W sumie, może tego właśnie potrzebuje?,_ pomyślała, ostrożnie opierając brodę o jego klatkę piersiową.  
Jednak nawet późna wiosna w północnej Anglii nie była zbyt chojna. Przymrozek zdawał się nadchodzić nieubłaganie, a ubrana jedynie w zwykłą katanę Dorcas trzęsła się coraz bardziej. Zdawało jej się nawet, że Łapa tuż koło niej trzęsie się również, jednak wydawało jej się to trochę niemożliwe. W końcu jednak doszła do wniosku, że jeśli to nie on, to chyba cała szklarnia telepie się pod ich plecami.  
Gdy w końcu się odezwał, z jego ust uniosła się w górę zmrożona chmurka dymu.  
\- Boję się.  
Te słowa zaskoczyły ją tak bardzo, że milczała, niepewna co odpowiedzieć. Czy w ogóle odpowiadać. Syriusz jednak kontynuował, nawet na nią nie patrząc.  
\- Boję się o Rega. Może nigdy nie byliśmy jakoś blisko, cholera, wiesz jak było u mnie. Ale on był zawsze... wrażliwy. Posłuszny. Założę się, że to _oni_ zmusili go do _tego_. - wiedziała, że mówiąc 'oni', ma na myśli swoich bezwzględnych rodziców. Nigdy nie poznała ich osobiście, lecz nie przeszkadzało jej to w pielęgnowaniu nienawiści do ludzi tak pochłoniętych ideą Voldemorta jak oni.  
\- Zrobiłeś wszystko co mogłeś – szepnęła mu prosto do ucha, niemal muskając wargami jego skórę. Sama zdziwiła się tą bliskością, jednak nie odsunęła się. Widocznie Łapie to nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział tak cicho, że musiała niemal czytać jego słowa z ruchu ust, na szczęście dobrze widocznych w świetle księżyca. Pełnia była blisko.  
Przechyliła głowę w bok i bardzo, bardzo powoli schowała twarz w zgięciu szyi Syriusza, równocześnie obejmując go ramieniem. Nie odezwali się, trwając tak przytuleni przez dobrą chwilę.  
W końcu chłopak odsunął ją delikatnie i usiadł, patrząc w górę, na oświetloną wieżę Gryffindoru. Dorcas wstrząsnął dreszcz – bez jego bliskości wyraźnie poczuła chłód nocy.  
\- Chodź już – powiedział po prostu i zsunął się w dół, jak zwykle pobrzękując sprzączkami kurtki. Zjechała tuż za nim, otulając się szczelniej kataną. Bez słowa wdrapali się na górę, korzystając niemal wyłącznie z sekretnych i pół-sekretnych przejść, a także budząc przy okazji Grubą Damę. 

W pokoju wspólnym nie było już prawie nikogo. W jednym z rogów siedziała tylko czwórka piątoklasistów zakuwających do SUMów, a przy kominku na kanapie spał zwinięty w ciasny kłębek Remus. Dorcas ruszyła do swojego dormitorium bez słowa, chcąc zostawić Syriusza sam na sam z przyjacielem.  
Gdy była już przy schodach, Łapa odwrócił się w jej stronę i, ku zgorszeniu nadgorliwych piątoklasistów, krzyknął do niej.  
\- Hej! Hej, Meadows!  
\- Hm? - mruknęła, nie pragnąc już właściwie niczego więcej prócz snu.  
\- Dzięki – mrugnął do niej, jak zwykle, starając się zaciekawić sobą jakąś dziewczynę. Tym razem dostrzegła jednak w jego oczach prawdziwą wdzięczność. Skinęła mu głową, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust i ruszyła dalej na górę.

***

O piątej trzydzieści rano obudziła ją mała brunatna sowa dobijająca się do okna przy jej łóżku. Krótki liścik napisany wąski, wysokim pismem mówił:

 _POBUDKA, POBUDKA!  
Ponieważ wczoraj haniebnie ukradłem Twój czas na naukę transmutacji, darowuję Ci go teraz! Do 8:30 masz aż trzy godziny specjalnie od Twojego najlepszego przyjaciela!  
Wyrazy uszanowania,  
Twój na zawsze,  
Łapa_


End file.
